warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
Cow
Cow is one of the two main characters in Cow and Chicken. She is voiced by Charlie Adler. Background Biography Cow is Chicken's 9 year young sister, with a weight stated as 600 pounds. Cow looks up to Chicken, who she refers to as "Big Brother". She is often viewed by Chicken as infantile and stupid, and is quickly prone to emotional outbursts. She is the only character to appear in every episode of the show. Cow has employed Blackmail to get Chicken to do what she wants and often attempts to get the other characters to do the right thing. She also enjoys drinking her own milk and holding her teets. Her frequent quote is "Fairy Princess!" whenever she sings in excitement. Cow's alter ego is "Supercow", a superhero with the ability to fly. Supercow's powers lie in a green blanket and her outfit is purple with a logo on the chest which resembles that of Superman. Her alter ego Supercow speaks Spanish, and in several episodes exclaims: "¡Supercow al rescate!" ("Supercow to the rescue!") (in the Spanish edition of the show, she speaks the catch phrase in English). Cow first became Supercow in the Pilot, "No Smoking." Personality Appearance Cow is a yellow cow with brown spots. She has dark grey hoofs, light salmon colored udder/butt/snout and has two tiny brown horns. Supercow A superheroine with superhuman strength, near-invulnerability, and the ability to fly. Supercow's powers lie in a green blanket that she wears as a cape, and her costume is purple with a logo on the chest which slightly resembles that of Superman, but with a C instead of a S. Inexplicably, she speaks Spanish. Her catchphrase is "¡Supercow al rescate!" ("Supercow to the rescue!") (in the Spanish edition of the show, she speaks the catch phrase in English). Cow first became Supercow in the Pilot, "No Smoking", where she had to rescue Chicken from Red Guy and Cerebus. SuperCow also happens to don a tricycle in some episodes, i.e Field Trip to Folsom Prison, where she replaces Chicken with the real red. Appearances Television ''Cow and Chicken I Am Weasel'' Other appearances Printed Media Comic Books Miscellaneous Books Relationships Quotes Gallery Trivia *Cow is sometimes mistaken for a boy. *Cow is the only character that appears in every single episode. *Cow's parents do not buy milk, but rather just use cow's to refill their cartons. *Cow is four years younger than Chicken, who is 11, implying that she could be in first or second grade. *She was once accused of shoplifting. *She is easy going. *She has an uncle named Professor Longhorn Steer. *She has a cousin named Sow. *She has a cousin named boneless chicken. Category:Cow and Chicken Category:Cow and Chicken characters Category:Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Animals Category:Cows Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Kids Category:Siblings Category:Cartoon Network characters Category:Hanna-Barbera characters Category:I Am Weasel Category:I Am Weasel characters Category:Characters who fly Category:Transformed characters Category:Superheroines Category:Protagonists Category:Heroines Category:Females Category:American characters Category:Lovers Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Cattle Category:Superheroes Category:Farm animals Category:Shapeshifters Category:Comic characters Category:Iconic characters Category:Students Category:Comedy characters Category:Silly characters Category:Infants Category:Teenagers